Maikeru Tokage (Bleach)
Maikeru Tokage ist wie der Name schon sagt Maikeru's Adaption im Bleach Universum und behält somit seine charakterischen Züge und Eigenschaften. Vergangenheit Als Mensch geboren lebt er zunächst das Leben eins einfachen Schülers. Sein Vater starb aus unbekannten Gründen, somit waren der junge Maikeru und seine Mutter erst einmal auf sich gestellt. Irgendwann lernte die Mutter Kiba's Vater kennen und so begann die Freundschaft und Bruderschaft zwischen Kiba und Maikeru. Eines Tages machten die Brüder einen Ausflug an den städtischen See, dort taucht jedoch ein unbekanntes Wesen auf, welches ihnen scheinbar das Leben nimmt. Live after Life Soul Society Arc Maikeru erwacht durch die Stimme seines Bruders in einer unbekannten Umgebung und findet sich in neuer Kleidung und mit einem Schwert vor. So machen sie sich auf den Weg herauszufinden, wo sie sind. Von Gin Ichimaru, dem Kommandant der Gotei 3 wird ihnen klar gemacht, dass sie wirklich tot und als Shinigami wiedergeboren sind bzw. weiterleben. Kiba schenkt dem Fremden keinen Glauben, als plötzlich eine sprechende schwarze Katze auftaucht scheint alles klar. Die Katze entpuppt sich als Yoruichi Shihoin, vor über 100 Jahren auch Kommandantin, deren Charme der junge Kiba sofort verfällt. Dort trennen sich auch die Wege der Brüder: während Maikeru den Weg von Gin wählt entscheidet sich Kiba für Yoruichi. Bevor Gin ihn persönlich trainiert soll Maikeru eine Gefangene Besuchen. Ichimaru versichert ihm, dass das Mädchen, Rukia Kuchiki, bald wieder freikommt und lässt ihr liebe Grüße bestellen. Maikeru ist sofort hin und weg von der Shinigami-Dame und freundet sich mit ihr an. Zwischen dem Training mit Gin besucht Maikeru nun immer Rukia und scheint sich langsam aber sicher in sie zu verlieben. Der scheinbar gleichaltrige Kensei freundet sich mit dem jungen Shinigami an, ohne zu wissen, dass Kensei dazu beauftragt wurde ihn auszuspionieren. Eines Nachts erscheint ein gigantischer Hollow, ein Menos Grande, vor dem Shinigami mit mangelnder Erfahrung und stellt ihn auf seine erste große Bewährungsprobe. Ohne den Hauch einer Chance findet sich Maikeru plötzlich in der Welt seines Zanpakuto wieder und erlernt die Worte für sein Shikai vom dem Wolfsmädchen Tsubaki. Mit der neugewonnenen Kraft ist es Maikeru nun ein Leichtes den Menos einzufrieren und in seine Bestandteile zu zerlegen. Als Maikeru Rukia aus dem Gefängnis abholen will muss er Schreckliches feststellen: die Gotei hat das Mädchen zum Tode verurteilt und Gin versichert ihm, dass die Gotei sie verraten hat und sie somit flüchten müssen. Maikeru ist sofort Feuer und Flamme und macht sich auf den Weg zum Exekutionshügel um nicht nur Rukia, sondern auch den wohl anwesenden Kiba aus den Klauen der Gotei 13 zu retten. Kurz vor seinem Ziel stellt sich ihm ein uralter Mann in den Weg, doch Maikeru denkt nicht einmal daran einen Rückzieher zu machen. Zwar hat der Shinigami einiges gelernt, jedoch hat er keine Chance gegen die Feuersbrunst des Hauptkommandanten Yamamoto. Kiba erscheint plötzlich und der alte Mann sieht in ihm seine Ablösung. Maikeru sieht seinen eigenen Bruder als Feind an und will ihn um jeden Preis aus dem Weg schaffen. Anfangs hält sich Kiba zurück, da er seinen Bruder nicht verletzen will. Doch Maikeru bleibt stur und dem jüngeren bleibt nichts anderen übrig als sein neu erlerntes Bankai 'Mugen Kiken Na Yuwaku' zu aktivieren und Maikeru mit seinen 2 Sensen lebensgefährliche Schnittwunden zufügt. Kiba verabschiedet sich mit den Worten: "Ich bin erwachsen geworden, das solltest du auch werden." und reist zum Exekutionshügel weiter. Schwer verletzt schleppt sich Maikeru zum Hügel und muss mit ansehen, wie Aizen und seine Gefährten die Soul Society verlassen. Maikeru ist tief bestürzt über den Verrat seines Meisters Ichimaru und verliert das Bewusstsein. Kensei besucht mit Rukia den total niedergeschlagenen Maikeru im Gefängnis. Kensei erklärt ihm, dass er keine Mitschuld an dem Verrat von Aizen trägt und versucht ihn wieder aufzubauen. Wie versprochen holt Kensei Maikeru vom Gefängnis ab und bringt ihn zur Kuchiki Villa, dort wollen sie Maikeru's 19. Geburtstag feiern. Von seinen Freunden bekommt er eine Schwertkette geschenkt und wird offizielles Mitglied der 10. Division. Schweren Herzens muss er sich von seinem Bruder verabschieden, der nun die Menschenwelt vor Hollow schützen will. Seine neue Vize-Kommandantin Matsumoto schließt dne Neuling direkt ins Herz, während sein Kommandant Maikeru aus tiefster Seele verachtet, da er einst Schüler von Gin war. Auch da baut Kensei ihn wieder auf. Plötzlich erscheint Ryu Kazuyami, ein alter Klassenkamerad von Kensei und verspottet sie. Der Shinigami kontert, indem er verkündet, dass er Maikeru das Bankai beibringen würde, damit Maikeru Rukia beeindrucken könne. Tatsächlich gibt er Maikeru ein paar Nachhilfestunden, doch wird Maikeru allzubald in die Menschenwelt beordert. In der Menschenwelt wird Maikeru von Toshiro angegriffen und kann nur knapp durch Kiba's plötzliche Hilfe überleben, der Kommandant verschwindet in seinem Zorn. Im selben Moment fühlen sie 2 erstaunlich große Reaitsu und gehen dem nach. In einem Park treffen sie auf Ulquiorra Cifer und Yammy Rialgo, von Aizen veränderte Hollow, sogenannte Arrancar. Ichigo kommt hinzu, wird aber schnell besiegt. Die Brüder geben allles, doch auch sie kommen gegen die Arrancar nicht an. Als Maikeru plötzlich sein Bankai aktiviert wendet sich das Blatt, doch ihre Gegner entkommen. Maikeru muss zurück in die Soul Society und lässt seinen Bruder erneut zurück. Wieder in der Soul Society müssen Kensei und Rukia den gescheiterten Bankai-Versuch Maikeru's mit ansehen. Kensei setzt seinen 'Schüler' davon in Kenntnis, dass die Gotei 10 eine Besprechung hat und er schnell dort aufkreuzen sollte. Rebellion der Schwerter Arc Wie die anderen Shinigami auch trifft Maikeru an einem Abend bei einer Besprechung der gesamten Gotei ein. Nur der Hauptkommandant erscheint nicht, nur die mysteriöse Gestalt Muramasa und eine Gruppe bekannter Gesichter. Schnell wird den Shinigami klar, dass es sich um ihre Zanpakuto-Geister handelt, die gegen sie rebellieren und sogar töten wollen. Gemeinsam mit Ryu fängt Kensei einen Hieb von Tsubaki auf Maikeru ab, da dieser zu geschockt ist, als das er sich verteidigen könnte. Gemeinsam können sie mit Rukia fliehen, doch werden sie erneut angegriffen. Maikeru kommt wieder zu sich und kann dafür sorgen, dass Rukia in die Menschenwelt flüchten kann, bevor er von Jigoku Shujin bewusstlos geschlagen wird. Nachdem er in einem Krankenhaus erwacht muss Maikeru feststellen das die ganze Soul Society verwüstet wurde und der nächste Angriff wohl bald folgen wird. Schnell findet er die wiedergekehrte Rukia, die mit ihrem Zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki känpft und unterstützt sie. Die Schneefrau schafft es Rukia innerlich zu zerstören, sodass sie ihren Angriffen nichts entgegen zu setzen hat. Als Shirayuki einen Eispfeil auf ihre ehemalige Meisterin abfeuert stellt sich Maikeru mutig dazwischen und durchbohrt seinen Körper. Rukia bekommt ihren Kampfeswillen zurück und die beiden schaffen es den Geist zurückzuschlagen. Shirayuki flüchtet, doch es ist erst einmal wichtig den ernsthaft verletzten Maikeru behandeln zu lassen. Von Yoko Yoruki widerwillig geheilt kann Maikeru nicht länger warten und sucht weiter nach seinem Kommandanten. In der Akademie wird er fündig. Seine Gegner sind der materialisierte Hyourinmaru und Tsubaki. Toshiro's Hass auf Maikeru entflammt wieder, er will sich auf keiner Weise von einem Verräter helfen lassen. Doch Maikeru lässt sich nichts von ihm sagen und nimmt den Kampf gegen sein eigenes Zanpakuto auf. Die Eiswölfin schenkt ihrem Meister nichts und macht ihm klar, dass sie ihn vernichten wird. Toshiro schafft es Hyourinmaru zu besiegen, erkennt Maikeru's Stärke und Willen an und wünscht ihm gedanklich viel Glück. Tsubaki ist in ihren Meister verliebt und kann nicht akzeptieren, dass er sie nicht liebt. Maikeru macht ihr klar, dass er sie immer als Teil seiner Seele lieben würde. Der Geist bricht seinen eisigen Angriff ab und kehrt unter Tränen wieder zu Maikeru zurück. Toshiro ist beeindruckt von dem jungen Shinigami und bietet ihm die Freundschaft an. Gemeinsam fliegen zu einem Licht am Horizont. Maikeru nimmt, wie Toshiro, Ichigo, Kiba und Yoko am finalen Kampf gegen Muramasa teil. Hollow erscheinen, die Muramasa einfach in sich aufnimmt und selbst zu einem wird. Wie ein eingespieltes Team agieren die Shinigami und können den ehemaligen Schwertgeist vernichten. Vor seinem Ableben verkündet er etwas, was Maikeru und seinem Bruder sehr zu denken gibt. Maikeru wird zum 3. Offizier der 10. Division ernannt. Hueco Mundo Arc Mit einer Gruppe anderer Shinigami wird Maikeru nach Karakura Town geschickt um dort mögliche Angriffe durch Aizen zu verhindern. Die Shinigami, außer Maikeru, werden, in einem Gigai, Schüler an Ichigo's Schule um auch ihn beobachten zu können. Maikeru übernachtet zusammen mit Toshiro und Ryu bei Orihime, mehr gezwungen als freiwillig. In derselben Nacht greifen Arrancar die Stadt an. Seine Gegnerin sie die Schlangenfrau Sunsun, die direkt einen Wunden Punkt des Shinigami trifft uns es ihm schwer macht sich zu wehren: er hat unglaubliche Angst vor Schlangen! Sunsun kann den jungen Shinigami immer wieder austricksen. Die Arrancar ist enttäuscht von Maikeru's Schwäche und der Tatsache, dass er sie nicht richtig angreifen kann, nur weil sie eine wunderschöne Frau ist. Der Shinigami wird von einem doppelten Cero getroffen, kann aber mit geringen Verletzungen davonkommen. Maikeru entscheidet sich dazu sein Bankai zu aktivieren und kann Sunsun schwer an ihren Beinen verletzten. Als sie ihre Resurreccion zur Heilung und Stärkezuwachs einsetzt ist Maikeru entsetzt: Sunsun wird selbst zu einer halben Schlange. Als sie auch noch Schlangen beschwören kann packt dem Shinigami die nackte Angst und er flüchtet. Maikeru nimmt allen Mut zusammen als ihn eine gigantische Schlange angreift, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Das Tier packt ihn und droht ihn zu zerdrücken. Als der Befehl zum Entfernen des Limit-Release erteilt wird wird die Schlange durch Maikeru's ansteigendes Reiatsu zerfetzt. Mit seinen wahren Kräften setzt Maikeru seine neue Spezial-Attacke ein, die es Sunsun unmöglich macht sich noch weiter zu bewegen. Im letzten Moment erscheint Kaname Tosen und rettet Sunsun sowie Apacci vor dem sicheren Tod. Sunsun fragt nach dem Namen ihres Gegners, verspricht, dass sie sich diesen merken wird und verschwindet in einem Garganta. Ein paar Tage später wird Maikeru von Rukia und Ryu darin unterrichtet sein Reiatsu zu unterdrücken, damit keine Hollow von ihm angelockt werden. Mit Erfolg kann der Shinigami diese neue Fähigkeit beim städtischen Kirschblütenfest austesten und trifft dort erstaunlicherweise auf Yoko. Die Arrancar Yammy sowie Luppi erscheinen in der Menschenwelt und der Riese kündigt an noch eine Rechnung mit Maikeru offen zu haben. Der Shinigami schlägt sich nicht schlecht, doch kann er einen direkten Treffer nicht vermeiden und wird von Urahara beschützt. Maikeru hilft nun Matsumoto und Toshiro gegen Luppi. Durch einen Trick schaffen sie es das Tentakelmonster in Eis zu fangen. Die Arrancar ziehen sich plötzlich zurück, die Mission Orihime zu entführen war ein voller Erfolg. Der Hauptkommandant schickt eine Gruppe nach Hueco Mundo unteranderem auch Maikeru. In der weiten Wüste der Hollow-Welt bemerkt er das immer schwächer werdende Reiatsu von Rukia und will ihr sofort zur Hilfe eilen. Doch seine Rettungsmission wird schnell von einem bekannten Gesicht unterbrochen. Erneut stellt sich ihm die Schlangenfrau Sunsun, doch irgendetwas scheint dieses mal anders zu sein. Maikeru hat wirklich dazugelernt, kann seine Angst unterdrücken und scheint Sunsun mehr als ebenbürtig zu sein. Die Arrancar entpuppt sich als Klon und wechselt in ihre neue Gestalt: eine riesige 3-Köpfige Schlange. Maikeru kann dem Monster schnell einen Kopf abschlagen und wird daraufhin von dem Nächsten gefressen. Das hat der Shinigami nur geplant, der Schlangenkopf gefriert und gibt Maikeru in einem Splitterregen wieder frei. Sunsun entscheidet sich wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Der 3. Offizier sieht sich sicher den Kampf gewonnen zu haben, doch als Sunsun 2 riesige Schwerter hervorholt und Maikeru schwer am Brustkorb verwundet, wendet sich das Blatt. Ohne sein Wissen fällt seine Kette in den Wüstensand. Maikeru bemerkt, dass Rukia zu sterben droht und sammelt sein Reiatsu. Er legt sie in Eisketten und schafft es ihren Körper mit 10 Eisschwertern zu durchbohren. Die sterbende Sunsun fragt ob er sich wohl in sie verliebt hätte, wenn sie ein Mensch oder Shinigami gewesen wäre. Maikeru antwortet mit einem vielleicht und Sunsun verstirbt mit einem Lächeln. Mit schweren und wackeligen Schritten macht er sich auf zum Aufenthaltsort von Rukia. Maikeru bricht durch die Decke eines Turmes in Las Noches und findet die in die Enge getriebene Rukia vor. Der Arrancar Aaroniero, der das Aussehen des Lehrmeister von Rukia angenommen hat, erscheint wieder auf der Bildfläche und aktiviert seine Resurreccion. Er nimmt gigantische Ausmaße an und kann mit Leichtigkeit das Eis von Maikeru schmelzen und zu seinen Gunsten nutzen. Die Wunden des Shinigami machen ihm zu schaffen und kein Angriff der beiden will sitzen. Als Rukia von dem Espada erwischt und von seinem Dreizack aufgespießt wird ist Maikeru völlig außer sich. Er kann mit dem möglichen Tod, der Frau die er liebt nicht umgehen und verliert den Verstand. Zum Entsetzen von Aaroniero verwandelt sich Maikeru plötzlich in einen Vasto-Lord, einen mächtigen Hollow ohne Gefühle und ohne Gewissen. Der Espada ist nicht mehr in der Lage die Eisangriffe der Bestie zu schmelzen und wird gnadenlos angegriffen und schwer verletzt. Als der Arrancar Maikeru mit seinem Zanpakuto einzusaugen versucht schneidet der Vasto-Lord ihm ohne eine geistige Regung die Hand ab. Aaroniero will flüchten aber Maikeru setzt ihn in einen Eisblock und zertrümmert das Eis, sowie den Körper des Espada. Rukia erhebt sich aus den Trümmern und ist schockiert als sie sieht was aus Maikeru geworden ist. Der Vasto-Lord, der in keinster Weise mehr Maikeru sein kann holt auch nach ihr aus. Im richtigen Augenblick erscheint ihr Bruder Byakuya und lähmt dessen Körper mit einem Kido-Zauber. Byakuya und Maikeru kreuzen die Klingen, es endet damit das Maikeru wieder normal wird und das Bewusstsein verliert. Der Shinigami wird von Isane Kotetsu, der Vize-Kommandantin der Gotei 4, weitestgehend versorgt, worauf sich Maikeru sofort wieder auf den Weg macht. Während sich Rukia, Renji und Chad eine Schlacht mit, der zu einer erstaunlichen Größe herangewachsen ist, liefern, erscheinen Ichigo und Maikeru gleichzeitig und befreien Rukia aus den Pranken des Riesen. Jedoch sind beide angeschlagen und werden sofort von Yammy gefasst, erst Kenpachi und Kiba können sie aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien. Als Maikeru seinen Bruder mit Maskenüberresten im Gesicht sieht macht sich in ihm der Verdacht breit auch ein Hollow zu sein. Da Kiba und die anderen das Shikai von Aizen gesehen haben ist es für sie klar, dass Ichigo und Maikeru nach Karakura gehen, in dem die Gotei gerade Aizen und seine Top Espada bekämpft. Die Brüder verabschieden sich und Ichigo, Maikeru und die Heil-Kommandantin Unohana durchschreiten das Garganta in die Menschenwelt. Maikeru ist fest entschlossen Gin Ichimaru zu stellen und ihn für Kiba und Rukia im Kampf zu töten. Aus dem Garganta geschossen greifen die beiden Aizen direkt an. Fake Karakura Arc Der Angriff von Maikeru und Ichigo zeigt keine Wirkung. Aizen wird von der restlichen Gotei 13 angegriffen und kann sie mit seinen Illusionen schnell besiegen und kampfunfähig machen. Der Hauptkommandant schreitet ein und wird von Kensei im Kampf gegen Wonderweiß abgelöst. Als dieser Explodiert, scheint auch von den beiden Shinigami jede Spur zu fehlen. Gin widmet sich nun seinem ehemaligen Schüler, während Ichigo Unterstützung von seinem Vater im Kampf gegen Aizen bekommt. Gin aktiviert sein Bankai, welches eine länge von über 13 Kilometern erreichen kann und schneller als der Schall expandiert. Mit viel Mühe kann Maikeru den Angriffen der Klinge entkommen. Gegen Gin Ichimaru zeigt keine Technik eine Wirkung und kann jeden Versuch ihn auch nur zu treffen schnell zunichte machen. Der Kampf wird durch Kisuke Urahara unterbrochen, der sich einen Plan ausgedacht hat um Aizen zu versiegeln. Trotz der Hilfe von Isshin Kurosaki, Yoruichi und Kensei scheitern sie und Aizen wandert gemeinsam mit Gin in die Menschenwelt. Ichigo und Isshin folgen ihnen, Maikeru wird von der verletzten Matsumoto aufgehalten. Im echten Karakura Town findet er Gin mit einem erleichterten Ausdruck und dem Hogyoku, dem Edelstein, der einst Aizen gehörte, vor. Maikeru schafft es in einem erneuten Kampf das Zanpakuto von seinem alten Meister zu ergreifen und sieht sich in seiner Theorie bestätigt. Plötzlich blättert das Eis von Maikeru's Arm ab und gibt das Zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki frei, welches er kurz vor seiner Abreise aus Hueco Mundo von Rukia erhielt. Mit seiner neuen Waffe schafft er in Kombination mit Tsubaki Gin in einem Nebel zu fangen, den er durch Vereisung und direktem Auftauen erschafft. Der Nebel lichtet sich und seinem Meister ist nichts passiert. Verwundert über diese Aktion bemerkt Gin, dass die komplette Klinge seines Zanpakuto mit Eis übersät ist. Maikeru hatte vor langem die Theorie aufgestellt, dass Gin's Bankai keine feste Form beim Expandieren oder Verkürzen hat und wurde beim Ergreifen des Schwertes bestätigt. Tatsächlich handelt es sich bei dem Bankai um Staubpartikeln, die Maikeru nun einfach zusammenfrieren konnte. Der Shinigami nutzt seine Chance und erschafft eine Reihe Eiswölfe, die sich in die Gliedmaßen von Gin festbeißen. Seinen finalen Angriff bricht Maikeru ab, da ihn Matsumoto darum gebeten hat Ichimaru am Leben zu lassen. Plötzlich wird Gin von Aizen, in einer neuen Form, abgestochen und sein toter Körper davon geschleudert. Aizen wurde von Gin verraten und Gin hat somit von Anfang an nur für die Soul Society gehandelt. Sosuke Aizen erklärt dem verstörten Maikeru, dass Ichimaru ihn sein Leben lang beschützt hat. Wütend über den Verlust eines Freundes und seines Meisters greift Maikeru gewissenlos an wird aber mit einer kleinen Handbewegung Aizen's übel zugerichtet. Ichigo, ebenfalls mit verändertem Aussehen, erscheint auf der Bildfläche und nimmt sich dem übermächtigen Gegner an. Der verletzte Maikeru bedankt sich bei Ichigo und wird von seiner Vize-Kommandantin weggetragen. Nachdem Aizen in die Hölle verbannt wurde sind Maikeru's Wunden wieder verheilt und er wird in die 5. Division, die Kurier-Einheit versetzt. Der Shinigami kommt nochmals im Gespräch mit Rukia, die endlich über seine Gefühle zu ihr bescheid weiß. Rukia ist sich nicht sicher, wie sie zu Maikeru steht. Der 3. Offizier will sich nun nur noch auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, zieht aus dem Kuchiki-Anwesen aus und darf Shirayuki weiterhin behalten. Insgeheim hofft Maikeru jedoch irgendwann bei Rukia landen zu können. Seinen ersten Botengang hat der Shinigami in die Menschenwelt und zu aller Überraschung zum Laden von Urahara. Kiba, der auch dort lebt, bittet seinen Bruder in die Soul Society mitzunehmen. Zwar muss er dort auf die Shinigami-Akademie gehen, jedoch regeneriert sich sein Zanpakuto dort viel schneller. Maikeru stimmt zu und Kiba lernt die Vize seines Bruders, Momo Hinamori, kennen. Jigoku no Hanran Hell Arc Reigai Arc Voided Memories Suerte-Diantre Arc Fullbring Arc Höchste Sphäre Arc Fähigkeiten *'Hakuda: '''Im waffenlosen Kampf ist Maikeru völlig ungeübt. *'Geschwindigkeit': Maikeru ist zwar nicht der schnellste, jedoch reicht es um gegnerischen Angriffen auszuweichen oder zu parieren. *'Zanjutsu': Unter Gin Ichimaru hat er relativ früh gelernt mit seinem Zanpakuto umzugehen und dessen Shikai und Bankai zu aktivieren. Wie im Hakuda ist Maikeru im reinen Schwertkampf den meisten anderen Shinigami unterlegen und muss auf die speziellen Fähigkeiten seines Zanpakuto zurückgreifen. Maikeru trainiert in seiner Freizeit den Schwertkampf um sich nicht immer auf die Zanpakuto-Fähigkeiten verlassen zu müssen. *'Reiatsu': Sein Reiatsu äußert sich dadurch, das die Umgebungstemperatur rapide abfällt und seine Gegner in ihrer Handlungsfähigkeit einschränkt. Maikeru muss also über einen moderaten Vorrat an Reiatsu verfügen um die Temperatur vom Anfang bis zum Ende eines Kampfes kontrollieren zu können. Außerdem leitet er sein Reiatsu in seine Gegner um diese zu lähmen oder in Illusionen zu fangen. *'Kido': Retsu Unohana hat ihm den Umgang mit Kido beigebracht, so kann er sein Reiatsu besser kontrollieren und legt, wenn auch niedere, Heilerfähigkeiten an den Tag. Bis jetzt hat er zwar keinen Kido-Spruch benutzt, es liegt aber nahe, dass er welche beherrscht. *'Körperkraft': Aufgrund seine geringen Körperkraft ist sein Hakuda relativ nutzlos und ohne seine Zanpakuto-Fähigkeiten wären seine Schwerthiebe nur halb so stark. Wie schon erwähnt trainiert Maikeru weiterhin den Schwertkampf, was auch eine gewisse Körperkraft von nöten hat. *'Intelligenz': Maikeru ist ein Meisterstratege der seine Gegner schnell durchschaut und Theorien aufstellt. Er würde sich niemals schon vor einem Kampf eine Strategie zurechtlegen, da es ihm seine Ehre verbietet. Die Ausführung seiner Theorien mögen zwar eher wie ein Selbstmordkommando wirken, jedoch waren sie "bis jetzt" immer richtig. *'Hollowfikation: '''Wie in seinem Bruder lebt auch in Maikeru ein Hollow. Anders als Kiba ist es ihm zuwider gebrauch von ihm zu machen. Wenn Maikeru die Beherrschung verliert übernimmt sein innerer Hollow und lässt ihn zu einem Monster mutieren. Aus diesem Grund ist Maikeru selbst in den ausweglosesten Situationen kühl und gelassen. Beziehungen Trivia *Er ist der einzige Shinigami, der das Zanpakuto eines anderen übernimmt und führen lernt. * In seiner linken Hand befindet sich eine Narbe, die Maikeru im zweiten Kampf mit Gin Ichimaru erhielt. Sie soll ihn daran erinnern, wofür er kämpft. *Er ist, obwohl er mit 2 Schwertern in den Kampf zieht und meist seine rechte Hand benutzt, Linkshänder. *Neben der Forschungs-Einheit und Kisuke Urahara ist Maikeru der einzige Shinigami, der mit Computern umgehen kann.